The Teens That Cried,We Tried
by Ariola
Summary: Four teens are brought together due to their many similarities and problems. They must bare each other while balancing their problems at home,school and in the outside world. Can these teens balance their problems and overcome their fears of the real of the real world to become their definition of 'normal?


I toss and turn in my bed,tangling myself in the blanket and pushing the sheet down towards my feet. I tried to cover my ears using the pillow to cover up the shouting and crashing coming from downstairs,"They're arguing again." I heard a faint whisper from the other side of the room where my younger sister stood wide awake in my doorway. "Al,please stop them..." I hear her say while rubbing her eyes,I notice a faint tinge of sadness in her voice, making me sit up in my bed and stare at the door to our bedroom.I take a deep sigh and reply "No,not tonight Ashley." after saying this she stands up straight. I look at her and her hazel eyes reach my blue ones and she frowns at me in the dim light from the hall. "Why not!?" she asks angrily balling her hands into fists. I only stare at her then before I can reply she runs out of my room and down the steps.I get up and run after her'_What is she doing!?_' I think to myself making my way to the steps.

"Stop it!" I hear her yell in the kitchen and I rush to the small room where I see her yelling at our father who is standing over Kristen,my step mother and Ashley's mother. He turns his head and faces his daughter with an evil look in his eyes and a scowl on his lips. He then fully turns to the 12-year-old and smiles evilly, he chuckles and puts his hands in his pockets and walks over to her. "So,you caught me in the act" he says stepping on the broken dishes and continues ,"You saw me do it and I won't deny what I did." he finishes getting closer to Ashley who takes a step back with each of his steps forward. She's holding in all of her fear towards takes one more step back and trips over a glass bottle and Christopher,our father, walks up to her,reaches out and grabs a fist full of her blonde hair and lifts her up. She shrieks in pain and he leans closer to her face "What makes you think I won't do it to a kid,huh?" he asks then laughs for some seconds before pulling back his free hand,I've seen that stance before and I'd be damned if I let that man hit her. Without thinking I rush at Christopher and he lets her hair go,and I tackle him bringing him to the ground and I land a blow to his face knocking him out instantly. How could this man be my father?

I look at my sister who was helping her mother stand up and into a chair. I stand and go upstairs and walked into the dirty upstairs bathroom and walked to the mirror and studied my reflection. Everything was the same:same shaggy blonde hair,same weird hair that refuses to go down,same blue eyes,same scar on my left cheek,same pink lips that look completely out-of-place on my tan,scared face. I then remember something about my lips and I softly touch them closing my eyes and bringing back the memory of that day.

_ The air was warm and the day was slowly coming to the end.A gust of wind blew the leaves as Matthew and I walked down the path making light conversation about the upcoming year. "So,I heard that would be in your life next year." Matthew says to me while chuckling,then looks at me."You mean Kristen Jonson." I corrected. "But she's like in he twenties,right?" he asks and I shrug at this question and look at him,his gaze went back to the road ahead,jeez he looks so girly with the lighting and his long blonde hair and his feminine body. He looks back at me and laughs a little,it's nice that I can be one of the few or the only one who can make him laugh in his current state,I know what he's going through and that he tried to..to-I grab Matthew and pull him into a hug.I quickly pullback and held his shoulders then I pulled him into a kiss. He was shocked for a while then fell into it. He let my tongue slip into mouth and we tangle and untangle our tongues . We broke apart after some time and I decided to speak "I know what you have tried to do."I say looking into his eyes and I notice how the brightness from before goes dark and his expression changes. "What are you talking about?" he asks,I tighten my grip on his shoulders "I know that yo-"_

"ALFRED!" a scream came from downstairs bringing me out of my day-dream and then I suddenly remember why I came up there in the first place. I open the closet in the bathroom and grab the first aid kit then rush back to the kitchen where my sister is trying to calm her ,a lot of fight for a woman who has been beaten,given a black eye,and most-likely broke some bones just minutes before our very eyes. "Let go of me!" I hear her shout as she tried to pull her arm away from her daughter's grip"I said let go you,son-of-a-bitch!"she shouts again this time she claws at Ashley striking her in the face causing her to let go to cover the large scratch wound on her cheek.I grab Kristen by her arms and try to sit her down,it's to late to deal with her unstableness,so I forced her down into a chair."Stay! Do not _fucking_ move from that damn chair,or Lord knows what I'll do to you!" I shout at her and she clings to the chair obviously scared of what I might do to her if she doesn't. I walk over to Ashley who is still covering her cheek,it must be a deep wound because some blood flows down her cheek and I immediately bring her to the dining room table a seat away from Kristen,I look back in the kitchen to check if my father is still out or coming too. If he wakes up it'd be hell '_What do I do with him? I can't call the police or they'll send Ashley and I into foster care,If I leave him there and he comes to then he'll try again...' _I think for a moment then come up with a solution.

I carried Ashley upstairs and back to her room and put her into bed. After tucking her in,I look for her suitcase and fill it with clothes and everything else she needs.I then hide it under her bed and make my way back to my bedroom and do the same with my things. I take out my cell phone and dial the life-saving number of my Uncle Harry and tell him everything,hopefully he can take us in until I turn ,he'd have those psychos locked away.I hung up after saying good-bye and walk over to my window.I know what I'm doing is illegal because of my age but I need it.I grab my box of cigarettes and light one of them and inhale,thank the settlers for this product. I exhale and think about the plan,if it goes through like it's supposed to then I'll be going to-what was the name? Fort Davidson High,or something like that.

"Well,let's see how this goes."

* * *

A/N: Yay!The first chapter of 'The teens who cried "We tried',remember that after Al's second chapter(the end of his intro/build up)will be Feliciana's intro/build up,then Matt or Lili's (I forgot the order Okay!) but I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to get the other intro/build-ups out then the actual story where alot of shit goes down.

~Ariola,Out!


End file.
